


Life After [Will Continue On]

by BlueLunes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLunes/pseuds/BlueLunes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr inspired: Stiles has two minutes, two minutes before he has to leave back to New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life After [Will Continue On]

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post on tumblr: http://zainclaw.tumblr.com/post/33357630213

He sees the clock over Derek's shoulder, watches the second hand tick closer and closer toward the twelve. He has two minutes left - two minutes before he's jumping into the shuttle bus and heading toward the airport where he'll catch a plane back to New York.

Derek shifts and Stiles acts instinctively, reaching out and grabbing Derek's jacket, feeling the cool leather exterior and warm satin inside. So much like Derek. In that moment, Derek's eyes soften, swirling the many different colors, and a tiny smile forms on the edge of his lips.

It amazes Stiles sometimes, catches him by surprise when he and Derek are laying together on the couch, House M.D. playing low in the background, that this is his life. Four years ago, he was a terrified eighteen year old who was convinced that any night was going to be his last, that he was going to be a human sized chow toy for one of the crazy supernatural creatures that were drawn to Beacon Hills, and he was going to die a virgin, the closest he'd ever get to a kiss was the frantic one Lydia had planted on his cheek when they had found him alive - bloodied, tied up as _bait_ , but alive. Four years ago, he swore he'd turn his ten year plan into wooing Lydia into a fifteen year plan, even though he knew it was hopeless; his heart wasn't in it and half the time his dreams weren't filled with strawberry blond hair or green eyes.

Four years ago, he knew Derek, but didn't _have_ Derek. So he's allowed to feel amazed when Derek leans forward and gently bumps their noses together, his eyes sliding shut as he takes a deep breath, practically inhaling Stiles, like if Derek just sucked in all the air, Stiles would follow and would never have to leave. Stiles curls his hand tighter against Derek's jacket briefly before he lets go and gently cups Derek's head, holds him still as he leans forward to kiss that adorable smile Derek's wearing because of _Stiles_.

Its chaste, just them pressing their lips together in _public_ \- Stiles' father and the pack is just over there standing, probably watching - but it's just him and Derek, DerekandStiles together. He can feel the desperate way Derek is holding himself back - in the way he pushes into Stiles, but keeps his hands in his pockets, stopping himself from touching Stiles like he's afraid that he won't be able to let go.

The pull apart and over Derek's shoulder the clock reads ten. Stiles smiles, tugging on Derek's jacket in a mock gesture that only they get. He doesn't say anything as he turns to go - Derek knows that Stiles said everything in the kiss - _I love you, I'll be back, just a few months left and I'll be home for good_. 


End file.
